


偶然必然与二芳基全氟环戊烯化合物闭合环体相关性探讨

by HailStony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, NSFW, One Night Stands
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailStony/pseuds/HailStony
Summary: 化学系盾铁，非恋爱及无爱意状态下打炮
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	偶然必然与二芳基全氟环戊烯化合物闭合环体相关性探讨

事情发展成这样大概是必然。

史蒂夫成为助教是偶然、被分到化学系是偶然、撞上托尼是偶然、托尼那小半瓶氨水撒史蒂夫身上也是偶然……但根据不科学研究显示，世上没有偶然只有必然，所以根据上面所列条件进行无逻辑推演——史蒂夫跟托尼在化学系的助教办公室里做爱也是必然事件。

做爱就像化学反应，所有条件均只为了生成物服务，反应物、催化剂，再加上适当的环境条件——boom！激烈的、温馨的抑或是充满爱意的性爱便新鲜出炉了。而这就是托尼跟史蒂夫此时纠缠在沙发上的原因。

史蒂夫被氨水污染的实验工作服已经躺在污染器械垃圾回收处，而托尼仍穿着一身白大褂，甚至护目镜也还卡在鼻梁上。他们就这样齐齐摔在沙发上，没人理会办公室那扇总吱呀作响的门是否落了锁，也不管这寿命将至的人造革沙发不久前刚被泼上了一滩速溶卡布奇诺，人类最原始的欲望已经把他们的大脑切割成两份，一半叫嚣着我想做爱，另一半为“我正在做爱”而兴奋颤栗，或许托尼还留着那么小小的一块儿给二芳基全氟环戊烯化合物闭环体的含时密度泛函分析，但总而言之，他们正在做爱。

这是史蒂夫报道的第一天，也就是说是他们第一次见面，没有什么久别重逢的话语，也没有类似酒吧搭讪的夸赞。两个陌生人，被半瓶氨水牵扯到一起，莫名其妙且轻浮地达成了共识，沉默却默契地走进了这个房间，在美国时间下午六点十六分同时受到了肾上腺素和多巴胺的感召。

托尼是第一个发起进攻的。托尼一手握住史蒂夫的皮带扣，支起身子吻住他的嘴唇，护目镜撞上了他的眉骨，于是托尼把这碍事的玩意儿推到了自己那像鸟窝一样的棕色卷发上，同时又迫近了些，舌尖撬进了史蒂夫的齿关，感受到了他压抑的颤栗。他们相吻却不相拥，仅用唇舌感知对方的热度，呼吸在这热烈的欲念中被压抑，渐渐地比心脏搏动的声响还要微弱，又或者说是那血液被泵向缺氧大脑的声音愈发喧闹了。他们的呼吸声被噎在喉头，溢出细微的喘息被对方吞入腹内，沉寂在鼓动的胸腔中。

史蒂夫咬破了托尼的舌尖，后知后觉地尝到了丙酮的滋味，有强烈气味的挥发性化学品让他分神了一刹——“他刚做完实验。”史蒂夫想道，这个念头唤醒了他的嗅觉细胞，他闻到自己身上还未散去的氨和沙发那人造革的劣质气味，闻到同他接吻的男人身上混杂着的百十种试剂味道，他分不清都是些什么，或许有某种低分子酯类也或许有某种芳香烃，丙酮是肯定的，这所学校习惯用丙酮清洗器皿……

性器被掌控的危机感把史蒂夫扯回这小小一隅沙发上，他半阖着眼去瞅棕发男人的动作，看见圈住他阴茎的那双手——上面有着几条结了痂的细小伤口，指甲修剪得倒是整齐——正生涩地上下撸动。史蒂夫咽了咽唾沫，那手心蹭过他的龟头时带来的快感变成电流一路从尾椎窜到大脑中枢，修剪整齐的指甲轻轻骚刮他阴茎根部，惹得史蒂夫绷紧了肌肉。

他俩早已停止了接吻，仅仅是唇瓣轻轻贴着，史蒂夫心思游离在对方麦色的酮体上，转而聚焦在指尖，用触摸替代窥察。两位陌生人间不可能存在爱意，所以这触碰是谨慎的、是富有侵略性的，不存在接纳与包容，有的仅是想将这具身体占为己有的灰暗欲望。

托尼的实验工作服被褪了下来，皱巴巴地与史蒂夫那件品味惊人的格子衬衫一起堆叠在地面上，背部和手肘的布料蹭到了沙发上的咖啡染上了一片土色，和工作服上原本就有的污渍掺合在一起，托尼意识到，这件不怎么洁净的工作服在此刻终于成了一块抹布。

他们终于坦诚相待，托尼闪了闪目光，他胸前那处狰狞的伤疤并不是什么容易被人接受的身体特征，而这位初识的化学系助教却出人意料地保持了缄默，只轻柔地抚过那些扭曲的皮肤，没有疑问也没有厌恶或怜悯，错误地表现成类似爱人给予的爱抚，让托尼难以置信地感受到不存在的爱意化作细小的针，轻轻地戳了下他那物理意义上千疮百孔的心脏。

于是这位心脏不太好的年轻博士，把手抵在了金发大男孩的健硕胸肌上，心脏在他手下五厘米处跳动，心跳穿透了皮肤，在托尼的指尖鼓动回响。他张了张干涩的嘴唇，想要说些什么，最后也就吐出声难耐的喘息，扬起脖颈望进史蒂夫那晶亮的蓝色眼瞳，沉默而坚定地给了许可。

史蒂夫的性器抵在了托尼两腿间，两人的汗液与前列腺液搅合在一起成了润滑。托尼并紧了大腿，史蒂夫一只手撑着托尼头发边上的沙发扶手，另一只手掐着他的腰，挺身在腿缝间冲撞，汗滴随着动作溅在沙发的人造革上，洇出一点水渍。快要报废的沙发吱呀作响，听着像是破败皮革下的框架不堪重负，倒是与托尼发出的破碎呻吟异曲同工——他半张着嘴，隐隐能看见微微伸出来的舌尖，那些喘息跟着涎液淌出来，又被史蒂夫的动作撞碎。他卸了力气，眯着眼任由身体跟着腿间那根玩意儿晃动，护目镜便也随着摇摇欲坠，而头皮传来的刺痛警醒他史蒂夫的手臂大概压着他了几根头发，但托尼已经却无暇顾及——控制住自己的亲吻欲已经耗费了他所有的力气，连二芳基全氟环戊烯化合物闭环体的含时密度泛函分析都被踢出了他的脑袋，此时此刻他只能感知到快感的攀升累积。

“做爱时不亲吻对方”不知是何时开始的赌约，但史蒂夫成为了那个输家。他在最后的最后，俯下身子吻上了托尼。

唇舌相抵一瞬的灵光乍现，无师自通的性爱秘籍和指尖触到汗湿肌肤时引起的战栗，引导着信号因子在突触间隙间碰撞，最后统统化作爱欲盎然与大汗淋漓。

“你…”托尼清清喉咙，发现自己声音低沉得可怕，“还没问你的名字，我是托尼·史塔克。”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”史蒂夫微笑着回答。

这是他们的第二次交流，第一次来自于氨水带来的无止尽道歉与咒骂。

但这场跨越了性爱的对话是毫无意义的，没人会在乎一夜情炮友的名字。

史蒂夫成为助教是偶然、被分到化学系是偶然、撞上托尼是偶然、托尼那小半瓶氨水撒史蒂夫身上也是偶然……但根据不科学研究显示，世上没有偶然只有必然，所以根据上面所列条件进行无逻辑推演——

“托比·史坦克”会与“史蒂文森·罗格”相爱也是必然。大概？

End


End file.
